


Can you really take dick (or nah?)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 2, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I hate it, I probably left stuff out, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Parkner Week 2020, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: Harley liked to think he was sexually active, actually Harley knew he was. Compared to most eighteen year olds, Harley had had more than enough sex. And that was just it, he’d had more than enough sex, so when he got into a relationship(with a virgin) it was up to him to help teach his boyfriend everything he knew about sex. Seems like a good idea.. wrong.Because now, Peter was addicted to sex, there wasn’t a day that would go past where Peter wouldn’t beg for Harley to ‘teach him something new’ and Harley wasn’t gonna lie and say he wasn’t tired. He was exhausted.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Can you really take dick (or nah?)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for day 2 of Parkner week, sorry its late:/ I also hate it:(  
> leave me a comment please, and hopefully enjoy:)

Harley liked to think he was sexually active, actually Harley knew he was. Compared to most eighteen year olds, Harley had had more than enough sex. And that was just it, he’d had more than enough sex, so when he got into a relationship(with a virgin) it was up to him to help teach his boyfriend everything he knew about sex. Seems like a good idea.. wrong.

Because now, Peter was addicted to sex, there wasn’t a day that would go past where Peter wouldn’t beg for Harley to ‘teach him something new’ and Harley wasn’t gonna lie and say he wasn’t tired. He was exhausted.

So that brought them to the current situation, Peter sat on Harley’s lap, grinding down and kissing at his neck, while Harley tried to coax him off. 

“Pete, come on..” Peter's only response was to lick up Harley's neck to his mouth, so he could kiss him.

“Peter. I’m not in the mood..” Peter huffed quietly.

“You’re never in the mood anymore..” Harley sighed.

“Baby.. that’s not true-“

“-It is!” Peter interrupted, he pulled back to pout at him.

“Listen, Sweetheart. Your spiderman, yeah?” Peter frowned and nodded, clearly confused on where the conversation was heading.

“Exactly! And I’m just a human. So you can have as much sex as you want, but baby I’m just trynna keep up.”

Peter looked down. “So we should stop for a while?” Harley nodded. 

“Yeah baby.. but I promise once we start up again, it’ll be amazing..” Peter nodded softly and sighed.

But Harley has a plan..

“Harley? Babe?” Peter wondered into the lab, just getting back from school. He frowned softly at the silence he got for an answer.

“Harley?-“ he tried again.

“Where are yo-“ he gasped as he was shoved roughly down, his head slamming into a table. Peter felt a heavy hand holding his throat and swallowed deeply.

“What the fuck..?” He tried to turn his head, but all he could catch a glimpse of was a shiny blue and silver hand, gauntlet to be more precise.

“Harley what are you doing in your suit..?” Peter sighed slightly, at least he wasn’t being attacked.

“Baby. I ain’t in the suit..” Harley walked into his view and Peter frowned. Okay now he was confused.

Harley waved and smiled softly. “Surprise..” he held up a remote. Peter took a deep breath, which was hard with a metal hand to the back of his neck.

Surprise?

Peter was too caught up in his own thoughts that he gassed loudly as he was manhandled, his pants were pulled down, and his face was shoved harder into the table. Peter whined and looked up to Harley.

“I knew you were struggling with our...arrangement..” Harley smiled softly. 

“So I decided that while I’m off limits I’d allow you to have a little relief..” Suddenly something was pressed against Peter from behind and his eyes widened.

“How- what..?” He questioned quietly.

“I may or may not have asked Tony for help with a ‘college project’ that included nanobots” Peter swallowed.

His night was gonna be a lot longer than he initially thought.

Peter felt the suit press further into him, it’s nanobot cock slowly penetrating into him. It wasted no time thrusting, of course knowing the exact spot to make Peter immediately see stars.

The suit thrusted at a brutal pace, fast and deep. Peter felt the air being knocked out of him with every thrust. The design of the cock made it perfect for abusing Peter's prostate to the point where Peter could already feel his stomach tightening. 

Harley watched with his mouth slightly open, his tongue poking out in concentration, clearly determined to make sure he didn’t miss a moment of Peter getting destroyed by his suit.

Harley had clearly underestimated his suit, because in about five more minutes Peter was cumming. A loud, high pitched moan echoing the lab, his legs basically lifting from the floor as the suit didn’t even falter.

And knowing Peter was now more sensitive that ever, Harley decided this was the perfect time to get things actually going.

“Why don't we speed things up a little?” He hummed softly. Peters head shot up, and before a word could leave his mouth, the suit gripped his hips roughly and began pounding harder and faster than before.

“Fuck! Harley please don’t- that’s!” Harley chuckled and walked a little closer.

“Wanna finish your sentence?..” he smiled at Peter’s  
helpless whine.

“Stop! It’s-“ he gasped and dug his fingernails into the metal table.

“Shit!” Peter moaned and spread his legs wider and Harley couldn’t help but laughed at him.

“Seems like you're enjoying it sweetie..” Peter cursed softly and shook his head.

“You ain’t.? Want me to change that?” Peter cried out loudly.

The suit just carried on pushing his body into the table, his face dragging against it and his arms holding onto whatever they could. “Stop! I’m gonna!” He stopped to moan loudly and attempted to close his legs. “Cum!” Harley walked closer and cupped Peter's face, he smiled down at him.

“I’m not stopping you..” Peter moaned loudly, his body already becoming weaker from his second orgasm.

It was at Peters fifth orgasm that he started crying, his breaths coming out in little wheezing gasps.

His last couple of orgasms had left his body limp against the table, he just lay and allowed Harley to stare down at his body. The suit still fucking him.

“Harley!” He screamed as the suit suddenly sped up, the thrusts causing a spark of pain to shoot through his body.

Peter's body, despite being enhanced, was fully fucked out. So when Harley kissed his head, Peter sobbed.

“Enough. Stop I can’t- that’s too much.” Harley sighed. 

“Only five?” He whispered and Peter moaned loudly.

“I can’t do more! I can’t!” Harley smiled at him. 

“Just try, okay baby?” Peter whined and panted heavily.

Harley pressed the remote and then suddenly the suit picked Peters body off the table, holding him in the air as it fucked up into him. Peter screamed loudly and just let his body be manhandled, too weak to even question it.

Peters' whole body trembled in a painful looking dry orgasm, he screamed and squirmed around, throwing his head back so suddenly that it smacked into the shoulder of the suit.

“Good boy.. thank you baby..” Harley watched him intensely. “Can you go twice more for me honey..?”

Peter shook his head and screamed as the suit started bouncing his body up and down. “Stop it! I-I can’t!!”

“You can.” Harley walked over and stood right in front of him. He reached up to grab Peter's hand.

Peter stared down at him and moaned. “Fuck! Oh fuck!” He cried loudly. “‘M gonna!” He had no time to finish, his body attempting to release, but once again was greeted with a dry orgasm.

“That’s one. Come on baby.” Harley encouraged.

Peter screamed once again. Tears running down his face, as he just screamed, a never ending long and painful yet pleasurable scream.

“It feels good, huh sweetheart?” Harley watched Peter's eyes roll back. 

“It does! Feels so-“ he moaned and arched against the suit. “So good!!”

“One more..” Harley whispered and almost came himself as he watched Peter’s eyes go wide, tears rapidly streaming down his face. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!!” He cut off into a scream, the intense pleasure made his whole body go completely still. Almost limp.

Until his body shook violently, his muscles cramping as he screamed the loudest yet. Peter's body was released from the tight hold, and Harley caught him, his eyes quickly scanning over his body. 

His curls were soaked in sweat, and stuck to his forehead. His whole body was shining in sweat also, his legs were still twitching and were locked tightly into each other, in effort to stop the aching in his overworked cock. His face was covered in tears, and his lip was bitten raw. He was a sight.

Harley's eyes traveled to Peters, who was staring blankly as his body twitched and shook.

Harley kissed him softly. “You with me honey..?” Peter nodded gently and whined.

“Tired..” he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, Harley kissed his cheek.

“Bath? That sound good?” Peter sighed and nodded.

“God yes. And please carry me there.” Harley chuckled.

“Okay cutie.. but only cause you're wreaked.” Peter whined and hid in his neck.

“Just teasing ya’!” Harley smiled and began walking towards the elevator.

“I’m getting cuddled right?” Peter kissed Harley's neck.

“Of course honey. Imma take care of you..” Peter sighed with relief.

Harley always took care of him.


End file.
